


Destiel" Devil's Dance" ( Priest!CasxGypsy!Dean)

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Angst, Hunchback AU, M/M, Priest!Cas x Gypsy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: A song fic based off the song " HellFire" from Hunchback.  This has a priest Cas and a gypsy Dean, along with some hunchback Sam. A slightly darker, Hunchback AU!   Castiel closed the door behind him, with a quick twist of the wrist from behind, he locked the church doors. He made his way to the main area of the church, he kneeled down in front of the statue of the virgin Mary. With a shaky hand he pulled out his silver and custom made cross and began to pray for help. He tried his best to focus on his praying but all that kept coming into his head was that damn gypsy man. He shook his head and did his best to try and ignore the sound of his now fast beating heart.





	Destiel" Devil's Dance" ( Priest!CasxGypsy!Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Hunchback of Notre Dame or SPN! I changed the song words slightly to fit the story but I do NOT own them at all! I also added a bit of a darker twist to the normal ending of the story Hunchback. Enjoy the angst! also here a link to the song words  
> http://www.disneyclips.com/lyrics/lyrics125.html
> 
> here is the awesome cover that inspired this fic!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uINqPnR1BNw

“Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man”  
“Of my virtue I am justly proud”  
“Et tibit Pater”  
(And to you, Father)

Castiel closed the door behind him, with a quick twist of the wrist from behind, he locked the church doors. He made his way to the main area of the church, he kneeled down in front of the statue of the virgin Mary. With a shaky hand he pulled out his silver and custom made cross and began to pray for help. He tried his best to focus on his praying but all that kept coming into his head was that damn gypsy man. He shook his head and did his best to try and ignore the sound of his now fast beating heart. 

“Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than”  
“The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd”  
“Quia peccavi nimis”  
(That I have sinned)  
“Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there?”  
“Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul”  
“Cogitatione”  
(In thought)

Cas could have sworn he felt like his hand was bleeding from the way he was white knuckling his cross. He looked up into the colorless eyes of the marble statue. Cas started to talk about how Dean’s beautiful green, almost god like eye’s, made him have feelings that were considered “ unholy” in his book. That the way he watched as the gypsy man danced upon the stage, his tan and muscular body moved to the music that was playing. He saw the way Dean had stolen glances and given him winks. At one point, Dean had almost pranced over to him, doing a bit of a dance and teased Cas, wrapping a silk scarf around his neck before kissing his cheek and dancing away to the other side of the stage. 

I feel him, I see him, the sun caught in his sandy hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control  
Verbo et opere  
(In word and deed)

This daze that Cas had been caught in didn’t last long as his deformed “ child” Sam, had interrupted the dance and festival that was going on. As things progressed from one thing to another. Sam had caused the town’s people to get sort of riled up when they realized that his face was not apart of some silly outfit for the festival. As one of Cas’s guards threw a rotten piece of food at him, the rest of the people seemed to have joined in. Soon Sam was tied down, spun around and had food thrown at him. As Sam screamed out for Cas to help him, he simply turned a blind eye, hoping Sam would learn from his mistake. This all stopped when Dean came in and ruined Sam’s punishment, Dean made a scene and tried to turn everyone on to Cas. Cas then called the guards to capture Dean, they did not succeed in catching him, for he vanished with in a puff of smoke. Cas gasped as he snapped out of his flashback and hissed at the words he spoke, reminding him of what Dean truly was, a witch, he was a part of the Devil himself.

“Like fire, Hellfire”  
“This fire in my skin”  
“This burning desire”  
“Is turning me to sin”  
“It's not my fault”  
“Mea culpa”  
(Through my fault)  
“I'm not to blame”  
“Mea culpa”  
(Through my fault)  
“It is the gypsy boy”  
“The witch who sent this flame”  
“Mea maxima culpa”  
(Through my most grievous fault)  
“It's not my fault”  
“Mea culpa”  
(Through my fault)

Cas realized what he had to do, for he could not let this witch get in his way or start any rebellion. Cas got up from kneeling in front of the statue and kissed his cross and he put away as he walked to the door. He sighed, smiled slowly as he unlocked the door and walked out of the church. For Dean had no idea what was to come for him.

“If in God's plan”  
“Mea culpa”  
(Through my fault)  
“He made the devil so much”  
“Stronger than a man”  
“Mea maxima culpa”  
(Through my most grievous fault)  
“Protect me, Maria”  
“Don't let this siren cast her spell”  
“Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone”  
“Destroy Dean”  
“And let him taste the fires of hell”  
“Or else let him be mine and mine alone”

It had been a few days since Dean had gone missing from the festival, Sam of course had tried to help Dean to escape the city but it all came crashing down on the both of them. Cas had caught Sam leading Dean up the bell tower stairs, dragging Dean away, he had the guards lock Sam up. Dean of course fought back but was to late. Dean was knocked out by a blow to the back of the head from Cas. An hour later, Dean woke up in chains, Cas smiled and offered him some water, when Dean took a sip, he waited till Cas pulled away and spat it into his face. Cas let out a growl and back handed Dean hard. Cas then stood up, placing the glass of water on the nearby table, and cleared his throat. As he spoke to Dean he asked Dean to run that by him again. When Dean only glared at him, Cas leaned down and locked eyes with Dean. Cas warned him that if he did not, right this second. Claim that he would convert to being a christian, give him the map to where all the gypsy lived and promised to be his and his alone from now till forever. He would spare Sam and not kill any of his gypsy friends, just simply make them become christian. When Dean shook his head fast, cursed God’s name in vian and tried to kick Cas. Castiel pulled back then sighed, shaking his head as he pulled out his cross, kissed it, and asked Mary and God to forgive him and turn an eye at what he was about to do.

“Hellfire, dark fire”  
“Now gypsy, it's your turn”  
“Choose me or your pyre”  
“Be mine or you will burn”

After hours of many different uses of torture on Dean, trying to get him to side and belong to Cas, Cas gave up and called in one of the guards. When the guard entered the room, he saw a very bloody, beaten and scared Dean. For Cas had used his cross to burn them into Dean’s tan skin, telling Dean to repent for his witchcraft and unholy ways. The guard waited for orders. That is when an Cas gave an un-satisfied smile to him, then wiped his bloody knuckles with a handkerchief. He ordered the guard to ready a stake,for there was a witch they had to burn and hopefully be able to save the gypsy's soul.

Kyrie Eleison  
(Lord, have mercy)  
God, have mercy on him  
Kyrie Eleison  
(Lord, have mercy)

Sam struggled to break the chains, and tears streamed down his face as he watched his best friend start to be burned alive. Dean’s bloody screams could be heard all across Paris. Cas watched as Dean’s tan skin slowly turned black and burnt. Cas prayed as he turned his back on the bonfire of a flame that was once Dean's body. Cas sighed softly as he made his way up the the bell tower where Sam was chained up. What he didn’t know was that Sam had broken free. Once Cas opened the door, he was quickly grabbed, dragged then thrown off the edge of the bell tower. Cas screamed all the way down. The last of his thoughts were that Dean’s soul was somehow purified and that he would be able to be with him in heaven and that hopefully God and Mary would forgive him for falling for the man’s wonderful charms. With a loud thud, everything went black. 

“God, have mercy on me”  
“Kyrie Eleison”  
(Lord, have mercy)  
“But she will be mine”  
“Or he will burn”

Cas blinked a few times, a bright light was shining above him. The voice of Dean could be heard but Cas could not see anything but bright light. He then heard another voice that he did not know.

“ So, is this the man that burned you, Dean?”  
“ Yes it is, God.”

Cas gasped but before he could get a word out, the white light quickly faded as his body started to become extremely hot and he felt chains being wrapped around his body. Cas then screamed as he felt his body be quickly dropped from what felt like the skyline, all the way down the deepest and darkest pits of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know I said I wasn't taking requests for fanfics, which I am not still but the idea for this fanfic and my other destiel song fic coludn't be helped, plus I was feeling up to writing it. :)


End file.
